In the operation of distributed routing protocols, such as the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) routing protocol, network nodes, such as routers and switches, maintain independent copies of a network database. The network nodes use the stored information in making network traffic routing decisions. The network nodes generate route advertisements, for instance, at regular intervals of time and/or as changes occur, and broadcast or flood these route advertisements to all of the other network nodes. The respective databases are updated using these route advertisements. When a network node or a port in a network node fails or is otherwise placed into a reduced-power mode, that network node does not generate or broadcast any further advertisements for the network node's port or ports. As a result, the other network nodes are unaware of the existence of the network node or port until the network node or port returns to an active state in which route advertisements by the network node or port are broadcasted again.